Dushvi love story
by Nature's Love
Summary: Can only say ...an extraordinary fairytale type story on Dushvi...and on full CID team...Plz read and review on Dushyant and Purvi...
1. hii

Hi frnds,Srushti here...

I want to publish a new story on Dushyant and Purvi...

Will update Chapter 1 Soon ...

Till then take care...

Srushti...


	2. Yeh Kya Ho Rha Hai Mujhe?

**Thank u Sruti ...Its because of u that m able to publish this chapter...**

_**Hello Dushvi lovers...in my story I have changed the nature of some ccharacters...I mean not any negative characters ... hv just changed the hobbies of the girls...plz review...now let's go to the story...**_

**In CID Beareau...**

Abhijeet : Arre Freddy,yeh kya kar rhe ho...

Freddy:Arre Sir maine kal hi aatma ki movie dekhi...uske wajah se neend nhi aa rhi thi...isliye thodi jhapki le rha tha...

All laugh on this statement of his..

**Suddenly ACP Sir enters...**

ACP:Kya chal rha hai yaha par?

All stop laughing and look at Duo to control d matter..

Abhijeet : Siiirrr woh...

**Before Abhijeet could say anything..Bereau phone rang...**

ACP : Hello ACP Pradyuman here...kya khoon...hum waha abhi pahuchte hai...

**The team reaches d spot...**

ACP:Watchman kya tumne kisiko yaha se aate jate hue dekha?

Watchman :Ji sahab ek aadmi yaha she bhagte hue gaya...

uska sketch banakar do...

**They go from there taking other evidences and seal d place...**

**At the beareau**

**The watchman directs the artist to draw the sketch...**

**The artist brings d sketch to ACP and leaves..**

ACP:Kya?Kya tumne pakka iissi aadmi ko dekha rha?

Watchman :Ji shab issi aadmi ko dekha tha...

ACP(to Abhijeet) :Abhijeet jaldi Dushyant ko order do bereau mein aane ko...

**After some minutes..,Dushyant comes der..**

Dushyant :Ji Sir kya aapne mujhe bulane Ka order diya?

ACP:Dushyant(Showing him d sketch)Yeh kya hai Dushyant...yeh kya hai...

Dushyant:Yeh toh ** MERA SKETCH **hain ...yeh kisne banaya Sir...?

ACP: (angrily) Hume k ladki ki lash mili hai Dushyant ...Usk ladki k ghar k watchman ne yeh sketch banaya hai ki iss aadmi ko usne bhagte hue dekha ghar se...

Dushyant : Nhi sir yeh jhoot hai...mai us ladki k ghar hi kaise jaaunga jab ki mujhe uss ladki ki hi pehchaan nhi hai...

ACP : **Dushyant u r SUSPENDED...And arres...**

Just as ACP Sir was going to complete his words...

Abhijeet :Sir Hume aabhi tak Dushyant k khilaf koi saaboot nhi mila hai...

**Here someone wanted to help Dushyant desperately...she ccouldn't bear his tears...every sight of his tears made her cry...she didn't know why ..but it happened automatically... she wanted to save him...she could do anything to prove him innocent...his face was already so innocent...her inner voice was telling..."Why POORVI why?Y r u standing here doing nothing?She cried in her mind...Her face told it clearly...But fortunately and unfortunately.. no one looked at her...all eyes were at Dushyant who was weeping silently... **

Soon the day was over...but fr her it felt like a year has passed away...

She quickly went home and refreshed herself...she bathed even her looonnggg hair...The day was so tiring and sad..needless to say she taught...Then with her gun,badge a small clip and a notebook and pen she left...

On her way all that hadhappened with Dushyant came in her mind... She didn't know why it did...soon she was outside a building...she gave the riskshaw driver his fare and entered d building...

Hmmm..flat no.404..she taught to herself.. she went into the elevator and went to d 4th down the flat wanted, she rung d bell...

Dushyant's Mom:bolo beta kya kaam hai...

Purvi :Aunty woh...mujhe Dushyant Sir se Milne aayi hu...

Dushyant's Mom : Dushyant Sir,...matlab tu CIDse hai...tum logo k wajah she mere bete ne aane k baad se kuch bhi nhi khaaya hai...she started crying...

Purvi:Aunty sambhaaliye aapneAap ko...mai Dushyant Sir ko nirdosh hi saabit karne aayi hu...

Dushyant's Mom:Sach beta...Bhagwan tumhari jaisi beti har Maa-Baap ko de...There was a sign of relief in her face...Purvi was happy to see that...

Dushyant's Mom: Beta Dushyant aapne kamre mein hai...

**Here Dushyant was practising boxing with his punching bag...his hand was bleeding...but he ddidn't mind it...juz the words u r suspended were ringing in his ears...Poorvi came inside...she was going to be hit by d punching bag...**

Dushyant:Poorvi!

**A/N: So frnds...how was it...what will happen to Purvi...will Dushyant be proved innocent...**

**For answers wait fr d next chapters...plz review if it was good...**

**Will update ASAP...till then take care..**

**Ur frnd**

**Srushti...**


End file.
